jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Exar Kun
Exar Kun war einer der mächtigsten Sith-Lords zur Zeit der Alten Republik. Gemeinsam mit Ulic Qel-Droma, den Krath und den Mandalorianern stürzte er die Galaxis in den Ersten Sith-Krieg. Nach einem archaischen Ritual im Massassi-Tempel auf Yavin IV wurde er darin eingeschlossen und sein Geist überdauerte die Jahrtausende, bis er im Jahr 11 NSY endlich Ruhe fand. Exar Kun gilt als der Erfinder des Lichtschwerts mit Doppelklinge. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Über Exar Kuns Kindheit und Jugend ist nicht viel bekannt. Ebensowenig kennt man seinen Herkunftsplaneten. Zeit als Padawan Bereits in jungen Jahren wurde der in der Macht starke Exar Kun in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet und von Meister Vodo Siosk-Baas als Padawan angenommen. Schon früh zeigte er dabei ein starkes Interesse an der dunklen Seite der Macht und war von ihr fasziniert. Zugleich war Exar Kun von hohen Ambitionen durchdrungen und ungeduldig mit seinem Meister Siosk-Baas, von dem er sich eingeschränkt und vor den "wahren" Lehren zurückgehalten fühlte. Siosk-Baas beobachtete das Interesse seines Schülers mit Sorge und spürte, dass von ihm aufgrund seiner Stärke und Ambitionen eine große Gefahr ausging. Als Exar Kun die Gelegenheit hatte, das Tedryn-Holocron seines Meisters zu studieren, konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Er erfuhr darin mehr über die Lehren der Sith und wurde vollends vom Wunsch beseelt, sie zu studieren. Seine Meinung war, dass er stark genug sei, um die dunkle Seite der Macht zu meistern, ohne ihr zu verfallen - im Gegensatz zu den schwächeren anderen Jedi, die von ihr korrumpiert worden waren. In Exar Kun wuchs der Wunsch, den Beweis seiner Stärke zu erbringen, indem er sie meisterte. Während eines Lichtschwert-Trainings mit zwei weiteren Schülern - der Cathar Sylvar und Crado - stieg in Exar Kun das Gefühl seiner Überlegenheit und Stärke gegenüber diesen beiden Padawanen auf. Gepaart mit der Frustration über seinen Meister, der den Kampf leitete, ließ Exar Kun seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und ging mit all seiner Wut auf Sylvar los. Während ihr Partner, Crado, von Exar Kun beeindruckt war und sich stets bei ihm um Ansehen bemühte, beschuldigte die Cathar Kun während des Kampfes, kein richtiger Jedi zu sein. Schließlich schlug sie ihm mit der Pranke ins Gesicht, wodurch Exar Kun drei parallele Wunden auf der Wange erhielt. Diese blieben zeitlebens als Narben sichtbar. Als Meister Siosk-Baas dazwischenging, um den Kampf zu beenden, richtete Exar Kun seine Wut gegen ihn und besiegte ihn in einem Kampf, in welchem Siosk-Baas nur seinen hölzernen Gehstock als Waffe einsetzte. Anschließend kehrte er seinem Meister den Rücken und verließ den Jedi-Orden, um die Sith-Studien zu vertiefen. Sith-Studien Durch Siosk-Baas Holocron hatte Exar Kun vom legendären Sith-Lord Freedon Nadd erfahren und er machte sich auf den Weg nach Onderon, wo dessen sterbliche Überreste aufbewahrt wurden. Da der Geist Freedon Nadds noch immer als lebendig galt, wollte er diesen erwecken und von ihm mehr über die Lehren der Sith erfahren. Auf Onderon angekommen, gab er sich als Jedi-Archäologe aus und erhielt auf diese Weise Unterstützung durch die Jedi-Padawane Cay Qel-Droma und Tott Doneeta, die dort zur Wiederherstellung des Friedens stationiert waren. Ihr Meister Arca war jedoch von Beginn an skeptisch gegenüber Exar Kun, der ihm viel zu arrogant erschien. Deswegen sorgte er dafür, dass man Kun keine weitere Hilfe zukommen ließ. Im Rahmen seiner Forschungen musste Exar Kun erfahren, dass man den Sarkophag nach dem Freedon Nadd-Aufstand mittlerweile auf den Dschungelmond Dxun gebracht und dort in einem Grabmal versiegelt hatte, das mit schweren Stäben aus mandalorianischem Eisen gesichert war. Dieses stellte für Exar Kun jedoch kein Hindernis dar; er reiste nach Dxun, drang trotz der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in das Grabmal ein, öffnete den Sarkophag und fand dort das in eine schwarze Rüstung gehüllte Skelett. Wie erhofft, begegnete ihm dort auch der Geist Freedon Nadds. Freedon Nadd erkannte schnell das Potential, das in dem arroganten und ambitionierten jungen Mann steckte, und erteilte ihm mittels alter Schriftrollen die Anweisung, nach Korriban zu reisen, wo sich die Gräber der alten Sith-Lords befanden und wo er weitere Antworten erhalten würde. Exar Kun folgte dieser Anweisung und reiste zur alten Friedhofswelt der Sith, wo er begann, die großen Grabmäler zu erforschen, die die Sarkophage enthielten. Diese Reise verlief jedoch anders als geplant; statt weiterer Erkenntnisse wurde er von den alten Geistern herausgefordert und auf die Probe gestellt, da Nadd versuchte, ihn zu brechen, um seine wahre Stärke festzustellen. Während Exar Kun gerade ein altes Grabmal durchsuchte, stürzte dieses unvermittelt über ihm ein und begrub ihn unter schweren Trümmern, wobei sein Körper schwerste Verletzungen erlitt. Kun war nicht in der Lage, die Macht zu nutzen, um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Seine einzige Chance war es, sich vollends der Dunklen Seite hinzugeben und sich diesen Kräften zu öffnen und sich Freedon Nadd zu unterwerfen - dann würde ihm die Hilfe zuteil werden, die er brauchte. Exar Kun ergab sich schließlich und schwor Freedon Nadd die Treue - in erster Linie, um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien und nicht aus Überzeugung. Nach wie vor war er der Ansicht, stark genug zu sein, um die dunkle Macht zu kontrollieren, ohne von ihr korrumpiert zu werden. Dennoch wurde er von der dunklen Seite der Macht beseelt und war durch sie nun in der Lage, aus dieser Falle zu entkommen und das Grabmal zu verlassen. Diese Erschütterung in der Macht war so stark, dass sie von über zehntausend Jedi gespürt wurde, die sich gerade auf Deneba versammelt hatten, um darüber zu beraten, wie sie mit der wachsenden Bedrohung durch die Krath umgehen sollten. Freedon Nadd gab Exar Kun die neue Anweisung, von Korriban zum Dschungelmond Yavin IV zu fliegen, um dort das Werk von Naga Sadow - Freedon Nadds ehemaligem Meister - zu vollenden, der dort seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte. Der Sith-Lord thumb|left|Exar Kun und ein untergebener Massassi-Krieger. Auf Yavin IV stieß Exar Kun auf die degenerierten Nachfahren der alten Massassi-Kultur, die von Naga Sadow selbst erschaffen worden war. Die Massassi-Krieger nahmen ihn sogleich gefangen, um ihn als Blutopfer einem Monster darzubringen. Exar Kun konnte nur dank der dunklen Seite der Macht dieser Opferung entgehen; er rief dunkle Mächte zu seiner Hilfe an. Wieder war es Freedon Nadd, der seine Hilferufe erhörte und einen Treueschwur von ihm verlangte. Dieses Mal jedoch weigerte Kun sich, sich dem alten Meister zu unterwerfen, sondern vernichtete diesen ein für alle Mal, um sich selbst zum Dunklen Lord der Sith auszurufen. Mit Hilfe eines Sith-Amuletts, das ihm in Rahmen der Opferung in die Hände fiel, unterwarf Exar Kun die Massassi und machte sie zu seinen Dienern. Er zwang sie, ihm Artefakte der dunklen Macht zu errichten und studierte währenddessen weiter die Lehren Naga Sadows. Schließlich entdeckte er Naga Sadows altes Schlachtschiff, das halb begraben in den Wäldern lag und eignete es sich an. Durch die Erkenntnisse, die er aus den Sith-Artefakten Naga Sadows gewann, wurde Exar Kun innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einem der mächtigsten Sith-Lords seiner Epoche. Die Mächte der Finsternis Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht wuchs in Exar Kun der Wunsch, Anhänger um sich zu scharen, um mit ihrer Hilfe seine Lehren weiter zu verbreiten und von der ganzen Galaxis als Dunkler Lord der Sith anerkannt zu werden - und das von Freedon Nadd angekündigte "Goldene Zeitalter der Sith" einzuläuten. thumb|right|Exar Kun und das von ihm erfundene Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert. In seiner Meditationskammer im Inneren des gewaltigen Yavin-Tempel, der sein Sitz geworden war, ließ er seinen Geist durch die Galaxis wandern, um nach weiteren Anhängern der dunklen Seite Ausschau zu halten. Hierbei stieß er auf die Krath, die von dem Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma unterwandert worden waren. Obwohl Ulic Qel-Droma im Auftrag der Jedi handelte, war er bereits von der dunklen Seite der Macht korrumpiert worden und Exar Kun erkannte, dass er eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz für ihn darstellte. Um diese Bedrohung bereits im Vorfeld auszuschalten, machte sich Exar Kun auf den Weg nach Cinnagar, dem Regierungssitz im Empress Teta System, um Ulic Qel-Droma zu töten. In Cinnagar war jedoch bereits ein Kampf im Gange, als Exar Kun dort eintraf - Ulics ehemalige Gefährten und Mit-Jedi Cay Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider und Tott Doneeta versuchten, ihn aus den Händen der Krath zu befreien und zurück auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ulic jedoch schickte das Militär aus, um die Jedi zurückzuschlagen und erklärte, niemals zu ihnen zurückzukehren. Unverrichteter Dinge mussten die Jedi aufgeben und den Planeten verlassen. Exar Kun stürmte den Regierungspalast und forderte Ulic Qel-Droma zu einem Lichtschwertduell heraus. Während beide miteinander kämpften, begannen plötzlich die Sith-Amulette, die von beiden Männern getragen wurden, hell zu leuchten und der seit tausend Jahren verstorbene Sith-Lord Marka Ragnos materialisierte sich in ihrer Mitte. Er forderte die beiden auf, ihren Kampf zu beenden und sich stattdessen zusammenzutun, um gemeinsam mit ihren vereinten dunklen Kräften das Goldene Zeitalter der Sith herbeizuführen. Exar Kun und Qel-Droma folgten dieser Anweisung und verbündeten sich miteinander. Gemeinsam begannen Exar Kun, Ulic Qel-Droma und seine Verbündeten, die Krath unter der Führung von Aleema Keto und unterstützt von den Mandalorianern unter Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren mit ihrem Feldzug gegen die Republik. Dieser Krieg ging als "Erster Sith-Krieg" oder auch "Exar Kun-Krieg" in die Geschichte ein; ihre vereinten Armeen nannten sich die "Mächte der Finsternis". Neue Anhänger thumb|right|Exar Kun nimmt das Sith-Holocron an sich. Im Ersten Sith-Krieg übernahm Qel-Droma die militärische Planung und Durchführung der Angriffe, während Exar Kun sich um die Propaganda und Verbreitung der Sith-Lehren kümmerte. Er reiste nach Ossus, wo sich zu jener Zeit der Sitz der Jedi-Bibliothek befand, und versammelte dort junge Jedi um sich, um sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Viele von ihnen kannten ihn noch von früher, zum Beispiel der Cathar Crado, und erinnerten sich daran, dass Kun den Orden noch als Padawan verlassen hatte, ohne je zum Meister ernannt zu werden. Exar Kun war jedoch ein gewandter Redner und konnte viele Jedi davon überzeugen, dass er nach wie vor den Lehren der Jedi anhing und seine neu entdeckten geheimen Lehren zum Wohle des Ordens mit ihnen teilen wollte. Er erklärte ihnen, dass es weit mächtigere Quellen des Wissens gab, die man vor ihnen als Padawane geheim hielt und dass er derjenige war, der den mächtigen Freedon Nadd besiegt hatte. Der Name "Freedon Nadd" löste bei den Jedi noch immer Angst und Schrecken aus, weil er zuvor auf Onderon Meister Arca getötet hatte - und der Bericht über seinen Tod ließ Exar Kuns Ansehen steigen. Kun berichtete, dass er es geschafft hatte, Nadd sein Wissen zu entlocken und in den Besitz mächtiger Artefakte zu gelangen und dass er jedem einzelnen von ihnen zu unbegrenzter Macht verhelfen konnte, wenn sie sich bereit erklärten, seine Schüler zu werden und ihre eigenen Meister zu verlassen. Während die Jedi darüber berieten, wie sie handeln sollten, drang Exar Kun in die Bibliothek auf Ossus ein, wo er ein Gespräch zwischen Nomi Sunrider und Meister Odan-Urr belauschte, der ihr das Sith-Holocron zeigte, welches sich in seinem Besitz befand. Exar Kun musste in den Besitz dieses Artefakts gelangen und so überfiel er Odan-Urr, nachdem seine Schülerin ihn verlassen hatte, und offenbarte sich ihm als Dunkler Lord der Sith. Angesichts dieser Erkenntnis brach der greise Odan-Urr zusammen und verstarb. Die jungen Jedi, die hinzukamen, erfuhren von Exar Kun, dass der Meister ihn im Augenblick seines Todes zum Jedi-Meister und seinen Nachfolger ernannt hatte und ihm zum Zeichen dafür das Sith-Holocron überlassen hatte. Daraufhin erklärten zahlreiche Jedi, ihm nach Yavin IV folgen zu wollen, um seine Lehren zu hören. thumb|left|Exar Kun zieht die Jedi in seinen Bann. Auf Yavin IV führte Exar Kun seine neuen Anhänger zum Massassi-Tempel, wo er ihnen einen Vortrag darüber hielt, dass die hier verborgenen Geheimnisse und vergessenen Kräfte bald wieder den Jedi-Orden stärken würden. Seine Schüler, nichtsahnend, in Wahrheit einem Sith verfallen zu sein, waren sehr beeindruckt und gierig darauf, mehr zu lernen und öffneten sich bereitwillig seinen Lehren - und damit der dunklen Seite der Macht, die sie schon bald korrumpierte. Nur einer der mitgereisten Jedi war skeptisch gegenüber Exar Kun: Oss Willum vermutete, dass Kun in Wahrheit andere Motive hatte und erklärte, zurück zum Schiff zu gehen. Dort wurde er von den Massassi überfallen, was seinen Verdacht bestätigte. Kun konnte jedoch seine Zweifel zerstreuen, indem er zugab, dass Yavin IV von der dunklen Seite der Macht beseelt war und sie sich alle zusammenschließen mussten, um diese Kräfte für die helle Seite nutzbar zu machen. Vor ihren Augen zerstörte er ein Sith-Artefakt, offiziell, um zu zeigen, wie überlegen er den Sith war - in Wahrheit setzte er damit jedoch die darin enthaltenen Kräfte frei, die Besitz von allen anwesenden Jedi nahmen und sie in willenlose Diener der dunklen Seite verwandelten, die bereit waren, jeden Befehl Exar Kuns auszuführen. Nachdem er sie ausreichend indoktriniert hatte, schickte er seine Jünger auf die erste wichtige Mission: sie sollten zu ihren alten Jedi-Meistern zurückkehren und diese töten. Um seinen alten Meister, Vodo Siosk-Baas, wollte er sich persönlich kümmern. Wiedersehen auf Coruscant thumb|left|Exar Kun, der Mandalore und die Massassi stürmen das Gerichtsgebäude. Bevor Exar Kun aufbrechen konnte, um Siosk-Baas zu töten, wurde er auf Yavin IV überraschend vom Mandalore aufgesucht, der ihm berichtete, dass Ulic Qel-Droma von den Jedi gefangengenommen und auf Coruscant vor Gericht gestellt wurde. In der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise gleich mehrere alte Gegner zu treffen, erklärte Kun sich dazu bereit, dem Mandalore bei der Befreiung zu helfen und ihn nach Coruscant zu begleiten, unterstützt von seinen Massassi-Kriegern und den mandalorianischen Crusadern. Bewaffnet mit seinem doppelklingigen Lichtschwert, das er erfunden hatte, und flankiert von seinen Begleitern stürmte Exar Kun in das Gerichtsgebäude und wurde dort sofort von Cay Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider und Sylvar angegriffen. Dieses beeindruckte ihn jedoch nicht und schließlich trat ihm sein alter Meister Vodo gegenüber. Vodo versuchte, ihn mit Worten von der dunklen Seite abzubringen, jedoch hatte er damit keinen Erfolg und schließlich kam es zum Kampf zwischen beiden. Wieder benutzte Meister Vodo nur seinen hölzernen Gehstock, während Exar Kun die zwei Klingen seines blauen Lichtschwerts zündete und den Meister damit angriff und schließlich ohne viel Gegenwehr tötete. Gemeinsam mit dem befreiten Ulic Qel-Droma kehrte Exar Kun zurück nach Yavin IV, während in der ganzen Galaxis ehemalige Jedi ihre Meister niederstreckten. Angriff auf Ossus Nachdem die Verbündeten Aleema aus dem Weg geräumt hatten, die sich als machthungrige Verräterin erwiesen hatte, beschlossen Qel-Droma und Exar Kun einen Angriff auf das Herz des Jedi-Orden: auf Ossus. Durch die Falle, in die man Allana gelockt hatte, war eine zerstörerische Druckwelle freigesetzt worden, die sich bereits auf Ossus zubewegte und die Jedi zwang, innerhalb weniger Stunden die Bibliothek zu evakuieren und ihr dort lagerndes altes Wissen der letzten Jahrtausende notdürftig zu retten. Um zu verhindern, dass diese Rettungsaktion Erfolg hatte, stürmten die Sith, Krath und Mandalorianer Ossus und griffen die Flüchtenden an. Exar Kun drang, gemeinsam mit seinen Massassi, in die Bibliothek ein und tötete Meister Ood, der dabei war, Pergamentrollen zusammenzusuchen. Anschließend zog er sich mit seinem Schiff und seinen Kriegern nach Yavin IV zurück und überließ den Rest der Arbeit Ulic Qel-Droma und seinen Truppen, nichtsahnend, dass Qel-Droma bei dem Angriff aufgrund des Todes seines Bruders Cay zurück zur hellen Seite finden sollte und schließlich von Nomi Sunrider von der Macht getrennt wurde. Exar Kuns Ende thumb|right|Das letzte Ritual. Es war sein alter Verbündeter selbst, Ulic Qel-Droma, der die Flotte der Jedi im Jahr 3996 VSY schließlich nach Yavin IV führte, um dort Exar Kun und seinem Regime ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. Eine gewaltige Armada umkreiste den Planeten und so rief Exar Kun die Massassi zu einem letzten großen Ritual zusammen. Im Inneren des Tempels ließ sich Exar Kun an einen Obelisken schmieden, während die Massassi ihre Mächte vereinten und sich für ihn opferten, um die benötigte Energie für das Ritual bereitzustellen. Während die Jedi den Tempel umkreisten und mit einer Lichtwelle aus heller Macht angriffen, trennte Exar Kun seinen Geist aus seinem Körper, während er seinen Körper aufgab. Auf dem Höhepunkt des Rituals wurde eine solche Macht entfesselt, dass die Jedi diese Erschütterung schmerzhaft spürten. Ihre vereinte Kraft schlug die Energie der Sith zurück und schließlich geriet Yavin IV in Brand. Die Dschungel wurden komplett von den Flammen verzehrt und auch der Tempel nahm schweren Schaden. Die Jedi waren davon überzeugt, dass niemand dieses Feuer überlebt haben konnten und zogen ab. Doch Exar Kuns Geist, der zuvor im Ritual gelöst worden war, war seit diesem Tag im zerstörten Tempel gefangen und darin für immer versiegelt. Der wiedererweckte Geist thumb|left|Exar Kuns Geist, Jahrtausende versiegelt im Yavin-Tempel. Viertausend Jahre lang war Exar Kuns Geist im Yavin-Tempel gefangen. Im Jahr 11 NSY jedoch nutzte Luke Skywalker diesen Tempel, um dort seine neue Jedi-Ausbildungsstätte, das Jedi-Praxeum, zu errichten. Exar Kun sah seine Chance gekommen, erneut die Macht über die Jedi zu übernehmen und sie für sich zu gewinnen. Sein erster Versuch richtete sich gegen einen Schüler namens Gantoris, der mit dieser Begegnung jedoch überfordert war und schließlich sein Leben verlor, indem er sich selbst entzündete. Exar Kun richtete seine Bemühungen in einem weiteren Versuch auf Luke Skywalkers talentiertesten Schüler, Kyp Durron. Kun stachelte Durrons Hass auf das Imperium an, um ihn auf diese Weise auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so dass in Kyp durch Kuns Einfluss der Wunsch wuchs, Admiral Daalas Flotte zu vernichten. Während Kyp unterwegs war, griff Exar Kun Luke Skywalker selbst an und schaffte es, dessen Geist aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Zudem nahm er Besitz von zahlreichen Schülern, um durch sie Luke Skywalkers Körper zu vernichten. Der letzte Erfolg blieb Exar Kun jedoch verwehrt. Die Schüler des Praxeums schlossen sich schließlich gegen ihn zusammen, um ihn mit vereinten Kräften zu besiegen. Dabei erhielten sie Unterstützung von Luke Skywalkers Geist und sogar dem Geist des lange verstorbenen Meister Vodo Siosk-Baas. Ihnen gelang es in einem letzten Kampf, Exar Kun zu besiegen und endgültig zu töten. Quellen *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Heritage of the Sith'' *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Sith Lord Chronicles Gameinfo -> Chronicles *Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Hyperspace Online supplement zum Insider #88 *Exar Kun in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Ulic Qel-Droma in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kun, Exar Kun, Exar Kun, Exar Kun, Exar Kun, Exar en:Exar Kun es:Exar Kun nl:Exar Kun pl:Exar Kun pt:Exar Kun fi:Exar Kun